


EXOLEAGUE 2018: GUESS WHO

by exoleaguefest



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoleaguefest/pseuds/exoleaguefest





	EXOLEAGUE 2018: GUESS WHO

HEROES, VILLAINS, AND INNOCENT BYSTANDERS! The time has come to place your guesses on who you think wrote what! There’s been a ton of amazing pics submitted to our fest (you can find the masterlist below) with a diverse range of genres and an amazing pool of talent! The complete list of EXOLEAGUE writers are at the bottom! 

Did you recognise any of the writing styles? Was there a particular fic that reminded you of a certain writer? Do any of the author names surprise you? Be sure to leave your guesses and thoughts in the comments below, and of course come back post-reveals to check if you got any right ;)

PS: Writers, you’ve worked so hard for the duration of this fest, and managed to stay patient and anonymous during postings (which we deeply appreciate). We are so proud of you!!! 

And NOW. Without further chit-chat...

 

**✧ DAY ONE ✧**  

  

> [Bloom Within Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688582) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Lay, 11.4k, G**  
>  Yixing's house is covered with vines and moss and bushes overnight. Next door, Kyungsoo just wonders if the man is okay.
> 
> [When the rain stops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689953) by **anonymous**  
>  **Lay/Suho, 15k, T**  
>  Yixing did not only heal the burns Junmyeon got from volunteering to help with the training of the fire users, he also healed his broken heart and helped him find something he thought he’d lost.
> 
> [Daddies for Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694984/chapters/33956301) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 23.1k, E**  
>  Who knew Kyungsoo, the most notorious supervillain in Seoul, is a part-time sugar daddy

 

**✧ DAY TWO ✧**

  

> [Cake over Powers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795048) by  **anonymous**  
>  **OT12, 7.1k**  
>  Junmyeon just wants to run his café in peace, no superpowers involved. Baekhyun and Chanyeol have another idea.
> 
> [Let Me Fix You Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743913) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/Lay, 10.7k, T**  
>  Baekhyun hates superheroes, no matter how nice they seem to be and this one is reportedly stupidly so.
> 
> [Read All About It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798627) by **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/Kai, 29.1k, T**  
>  Baekhyun works at a gossip magazine that specialises in exposing superheroes’ secret identities, and their most recent target is Kai. However, Baekhyun’s boyfriend, Jongin, does not approve of this new venture and seems intent on persuading him to drop the investigation.

 

**✧ DAY THREE ✧**

 

> [Your Soul, My Soul ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698683)by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, Chanyeol/Kai 32.9k, M**  
>  The line between memories and feelings had never been thinner.
> 
> [Monstrous Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721177) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/Chen, 4.1k, T**  
>  "You've got to be kidding me you incompetent fools!" Baekhyun swore loudly, fingers clenching so hard on the steering wheel that his knuckles were turning white.  
>  "How the hell did he get out?" It had been hell trying to get that bastard into the Hexagon in the first place, now he was expected to do it again?
> 
> [SM Origins: Kai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795684/chapters/34230050) by  **anonymous  
>  ****D.O./Kai, 26k, M**  
>  Jongin's entire world is thrown off of its axis when he at age thirteen discovers that he is a mutant, but it rights itself into another kind of reality when he arrives at the SM Academy for Gifted Youngsters and start to get to know the eccentric mutants he now call his schoolmates.

 

**✧ DAY FOUR ✧**

 

> [SOUL GLITCH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590770/chapters/33719529) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Chanyeol/Suho, 67.1k, E**  
>  All Junmyeon wanted was to escape the people who tortured him and live the life his mother wanted for him.

 

**✧ DAY FIVE ✧**

 

> [Lighthouses on Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808845) by **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/Chanyeol, 31.8k, T**  
>  Chanyeol claims to be Baekhyun's only hope when it comes to dealing with the Recruiters, but Baekhyun isn't sure that he can trust the man who trespassed into his house and killed his plants.
> 
> [Read Me Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731955) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 16.7k, E**  
>  One touch is usually all it takes for Kyungsoo to know what people are thinking.  
>  But he never imagined reading his best friend’s mind would involve a lot more touching.

 

**✧ DAY SIX ✧**

 

> [XO-Squad and Whatnot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793033/chapters/34223406) by  **anonymous**  
>  **OT12, 5.3k, G**  
>  "Holes," a symptom of radiation sickness that plagued their world, usually only affected those in high-risk professions. But, as Baekhyun's world splits, showing him visions of a warzone, of a stranger's life, the only new thing in his life is a stranger that keeps popping up everywhere he goes.
> 
> [façade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837003) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Kai/Sehun, 8.8k, T**  
>  Sehun was the most popular stripper in an elite club thanks to his ability to shapeshift. He never showed up as his real self because he was ashamed of himself. One day, an important client booked him and asked him to show up as his real self.
> 
> [silver as the moon above ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820137)by  **anonymous**  
>  **Kris/Lay, 8.6k, M**  
>  Yixing never asks questions when Yifan comes in bloody and bruised every night.
> 
> [i won't let go, even the smallest memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844521) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Chen/Suho, 5.8k, M**  
>  Kim Junmyeon's kind of the best surgeon in the city, so good in fact, he's the star of the Superhero Ward of Genesis General Hospital. He hasn't felt like himself in a while, though. It has everything to do with his break up with one Kim Jongdae six months ago. Jongdae had been keeping a very important secret, and so Junmyeon had decided to break up, because he couldn't stand to be in a relationship without trust, no matter how much he loves Jongdae.  
>  What's the secret, you ask? Well, you see, Jongdae's kind of a superhero.  
>  Or, the one in which Superhero!AU meets Hospital Drama!AU.

 

**✧ DAY SEVEN ✧**

 

> [will-o'-the-wisp ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859155)by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Chanyeol, 43.5k, T**  
>  The summer of 1946 brings former private detective Do Kyungsoo back to his hometown to solve a case unlike any other.

> [deep unconscious and second skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859923)by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Suho, 3.2k, T**  
>  Kyungsoo can read minds but keeps a lid on the ability, not utilizing it in court or in his daily life until he feels the anxious thoughts of a comatose patient.

 

**✧ DAY EIGHT ✧**

 

> [In Heroes We Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886582) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/Chen, 11.5k, E**  
>  He'd never expected life to be easier as a hero, but Jongdae thought that this was a bit much. Honestly, falling for your friend and being King of Heroes should not have been this tricky.
> 
> [Right Inside My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876042) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/D.O., 8.4k, G**  
>  Kyungsoo is a powerful mind reader but for some reason he can not shields his mind from a peculiar classmate from his public speaking class. It might drove Kyungsoo crazy or it might drove him into a path he never thought he will decide to walk.  
>    
>  [I need a hero (I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867132) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/Chen, 5.8k, T**  
>  Kim Jongdae was used to facing supervillains, evil corporatives, everyday criminals and all the dangers an average superhero has to deal with on a daily basis. What he wasn´t used to was the chaos that Byun Baekhyun was starting to bring to his life.

 

**✧ DAY NINE ✧**

 

> [a [semi] spectacular love story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900795) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/D.O., 5.7k, M**  
>  Kyungsoo has two phobias, a steady job and a lonely cactus. Baekhyun is dubious, cheerful and the Spider-Man (full-time). Together they try to make it work, every single day, with changing degrees of success.
> 
> [Hell to the Yeah, Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891615/chapters/34488587) by  **anonymous**  
>  **5.1k, T  
>  ** Some weirdos run into each other and, holy guacamole, it's gonna be a wild ride--- perhaps anticlimactic but for the sake of theatrics, it will be very wild.  
>  (movie_set_explosions.mp3)

 

**✧ DAY TEN ✧**

 

> [point break](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/exoleague_fest/works/14946845) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/D.O., 21.2k, G  
>  ** Two years ago, Baekhyun had broken his heart.  
>  Two years later, he comes back but not out of love, but for a favor.

> [A Real Beaut'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963802) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/Minseok, 7.1k, E  
>  ** Baekhyun (Kilgrave!AU) meets the man behind the big name and finds that he'd like to know what those purple locks would look like clenched between his fingers.  
>  He also finds that he doesn't like to be challenged.

 

**✧ DAY ELEVEN ✧**

 

> [guess we the roses that grew from concrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970377) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Chanyeol/D.O., 11.2k, T**  
>  Sometimes a love story is a florist who sings to plants and strangles villains and a firebending superhero who trips over his own two feet.
> 
> [White Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924210/chapters/34573196) by  **anonymous**  
>  **EXO Ensemble, 2k, T**  
>  How do you figure out what’s going on when you can’t remember what happened?  
>  In this story of mystery, the chapters are ruled by amnesiac characters filled with questions and unimaginable power. Searching for answers and wanting to bring themselves away from all the experimentation, they find themselves divided on whether or not they can trust each other and themselves.
> 
> [knight in red and blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979884) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Suho, 37.1k, T**  
>  When life gives you lemons, make lemonade...or in Kyungsoo's case, meet a superhero (and potential love of his life) because of them.

 

**✧ DAY TWELVE ✧**

   

> [Strike It Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006665/chapters/34782605) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Chen/Sehun 206.5k, T**  
>  whaddup I'm Sehun, I'm 25, and I never fucking learned how to speed (until a lightning bolt hit me)

 

****

**EXOLEAGUE WRITERS**

ACatWhoWrites  
apaixono  
artificial  
asiren (meliorismo)  
Atheend (emda)  
convexxed  
cheese1mouthful  
darlingjongin  
Dreams  
Dreamy_Ideal  
ecstatic_shock  
Jas1922  
jongnugget  
junmyeolks  
Minty_Pixie  
Missmandarina  
nu-exo (Nekohime)  
ourdestiny  
PeokkieMeokkie  
seizethejongdae  
soundandfury (supercellbreath)  
t_dragon  
takeyourtimes  
tinafu  
theflyjar  
VOlympianlove  
xiseoks  
youremy1001  
zoo (winren)

 


End file.
